


Unusually sweet

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Quick Will and Ethan Drabble I came up with
Relationships: Will Campbell/Ethan Willis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Unusually sweet

“You’ve been good lately”Will said to him 

“Trying to behave like an adult “Ethan jokes a little 

“You still are a pain in my ass at times you know”Will ran his hand through his partner’s hair lovingly 

“Unusually sweet to me today”Ethan smiles 

“I’ve got enough love to go around”Will happily answered 

“I’m more than happy to reciprocate all that love”Ethan said to him 

“Love you”Will murmured 

“Love you too”Ethan softly says


End file.
